


Data Gathering

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: Sento is relentless.  Ryuuga is a wall.





	Data Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> I polished up a drabble bc they kill me and so I must show my affection somehow

“No.”

Ryuga’s voice is firm, his body a stalwart rock against the moving tide known as Sento’s affections.  He doesn’t even flinch when Sento’s legs--long and toned and beautiful--wrap daintily around him, feet locking against the small of his back.

“Please?” Sento’s voice is layered in sugar, honey dripping from every syllable.  It’s all to butter Ryuga up, and in any other situation Ryuga would capitulate.  This is not any other situation, even if his arms are filled with weedling physicist and his hands are cupping Sento’s ass just to keep them both from toppling over (if Sento goes down, then Ryuga goes down, too).

“Absolutely not.”

A huff.

Silence.

Sento’s lips are pressing against his ear, teeth nibbling and making Ryuga quiver just the slightest bit.

“S-still no,” he stutters out.  Sento doesn’t even say anything, tongue delicately tracing the shell of Ryuga’s ear.

Fuck, this is getting hard (literally, metaphorically, and Sento knows if the way his hips twitch say anything).

“What are you doing?” Misora’s voice echoes, disgust clear in her tone.  Ryuga stammers, unable to bring himself to say anything, but Sento acts as if he’s not done anything wrong.  He acts perfectly innocent, even as his fingers curl slightly into Ryuga’s jacket and his legs tighten just the slightest.

“Gathering data.”

Ryuga wants to scream.


End file.
